


Debasement

by sun_and_solace



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Begging, Deepthroating, F!WoL/Emet-Selch, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Humiliation, Lying/misleading statements, Mentions of impregnation, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Situational Humiliation, Throat Bulge, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), VERY rough oral, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, degradation kink, risky sex, shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/sun_and_solace
Summary: It turns out the Warrior of Light wants a little something from Emet-Selch, as shameful as it is."Oh, don't act surprised to see me, you're the one who called me.""I.. didn't call you, I just said your name.""You said 'please'. Where I come from that usually prefaces a request." Emet-Selch shrugged. "In any case, I can't help but be intrigued by the Warrior of Light calling my name alone at night. Do tell."
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As ALWAYS please heed the tags and don't read if there's something that may make you uncomfortable ♥
> 
> Thank you to the ever so lovely Apoptosisyphean for giving my work a (more than) once over and helping me fix things up, as well as the wonderful encouragement ♥  
> And thank you to Begone also, for a few look overs ♥  
> And also to MoF10, for the same ♥  
> (Yes a lot of people looked over this one and I am grateful for all of them xD)

The Warrior of Light gazed across her room at the delicately laid table in front of her, food now absent save for the fruit bowl in the center. Her stomach was full, she was hale and whole, not wounded in any way, and yet she did not feel _right._ Within the depths of her stomach there was a longing, an emptiness, that had gnawed at her for days. She had been unable to pin what it was for until Emet-Selch had graced her party for the second time, where she realised, to her utter mortification, that she desired _him._ And each time in the following few weeks that he felt the need to provide them with his presence, her mortification grew as her certainty strengthened. 

Merely being in his presence sent a dull throb between her legs that had her wringing her hands together, biting her tongue and furiously chewing on her cheek in an attempt to distract herself from the sensation without bringing awareness to it, though it was all for naught. Whenever he spoke, be it at her or her entire party, it sent a thrill through her, her body pining for his touch and the wetness between her thighs growing despite herself. She could barely bring herself to look at him without her breathing growing erratic and her legs threatening to crumple beneath her.

She felt sick. This had to be some kind of cruel trick her body was playing on her. This was an _Ascian_ , a paragon of the source no less. _And_ a Garlean, the founding father of the Empire. It was simply _impossible_ for her to be drawn to him, and she shook her head furiously as if to banish the thought. _He_ was the cause of _every single one of their troubles_ . For him to be an Ascian was one thing, but Emet-Selch had also been the reason they had suffered so much at the Imperials hands. _He had created the Empire. He_ was ultimately the reason for so much of what she had fought against.

The heat between her thighs only throbbed in response, and she cursed, plopping her head in her hands as her cheeks warmed, defeated. Of all the people for her to be drawn to, why _him?_ Why did she have to desire something so _wrong?_ Resigned, she conjured his visage in her mind, gazing upon her, and the desire in her stomach quickened.

"By the Twelve.." she murmured, shutting the journal on the desk in front of her and switching off the lamp, silently willing the flush that settled on her cheeks to cool. A subtle glow crept in from the lamps outside the door, but it was dark enough that she'd be able to sleep.

"Emet-Selch."

She toyed with the name on her tongue as she sat on the edge of her bed, each syllable sending sparks from her core.

"Please, Emet-Selch," she played with the phrase, amused at how silly it sounded on her lips.

She bit her tongue, putting her head in her hands. What a joke. That the Warrior of Light would find herself wanting to be _fucked_ by an Ascian. And one who had founded the Garlean Empire at that. Gods, what would the others think? She laughed nervously.

"Yes?"

Her blood ran cold. Ever so slowly, she lifted her head from her hands.

"Oh, don't act surprised to see me, you're the one who called me."

"I.. didn't call you, I just said your name."

"You said 'please'. Where I come from that usually prefaces a request." Emet-Selch shrugged. "In any case, I can't help but be intrigued by the Warrior of Light calling my name alone at night. _Do_ tell."

She wrung her hands. There was no way she could tell him this, he'd never let her live it down. And think of it, to have your mortal enemy ask you to _fuck_ them, Gods, he'd be disgusted, and honestly she would deserve it, to ask something so debased. The thought of him looking down on her sent a jolt up her spine, and she shuddered.

But he wouldn't leave if she just said it was nothing, would he. He would see straight through her lie. Would he pry? Would she be able to get him to leave without eventually ushering the truth from her?

"You see," he said, breaking the silence of her pondering as he paced slowly across her chambers, "Normally when people call my name _in bed_ there's only ever one reason." 

His lip curled with mirth as he continued. "And as I very much doubt that you, my dear, share that reason, I am truly _very_ curious to know the reason for my name to be upon your lips."

The Warrior of Light stood up all too abruptly and walked back to her desk, looking for something to fidget with - something to take her mind off the gnawing need in her chest. Her eyes settled upon the dressing gown that sat draped on the back of the chair. She promptly picked it up, bundling it into a ball in her hands and wringing at the fabric.

"Or do I perhaps think too highly of you." 

Emet-Selch raised an eyebrow, the tone of his voice more of a statement than a question. 

She turned to face the wall to avoid his gaze, and a few moments of silence fell between them.

"What a surprise," Emet-Selch stated, disappointment oozing from his voice, sending another thrill along her body, heat starting to pool in her stomach. 

"That the revered Warrior of Light would have such shameful desires. To be fucked by her very enemy." 

He scoffed. Clearly he was taking great enjoyment from the idea that such an acclaimed hero could be so depraved. She felt wetness creeping between her legs, as if in response to his words, and cursed internally.

She glanced down at the dressing gown in her hands, slowly rubbing the fabric between thumb and forefinger. Her stomach twisted. The silence in the room was deafening, and in an attempt to stop herself from crying out in response to the growing tide of desire she felt, she focused on the sound of breathing. Hers, shaky and uneven, his, on the other hand, perfectly calm. The knot in her stomach folded in on itself again.

"Please," she breathed, pressing her forehead up against the wall, reveling in how cool it felt against her flushed skin. "I need this... I.. I need _you."_

The Warrior of Light let go of the soft shift in her hands, and it fell to the floor with a soft rustle. She inched closer to the wall and placed her sweaty palms up against the cool stone. She could feel his disapproving gaze boring a hole in the back of her neck, and her blood rushed to her head. As much as she wanted to argue, she was silent. She had no fight here - she knew his disdain was all she deserved. How else was he to respond to such a shameful request? With glee? She would have laughed had she not found herself in this self-made predicament.

" _Please..._ " she gasped again, curling in on herself. She felt hot, heavy, sick with desire, and if he didn't touch her she felt as though she would lose herself and fling herself onto him. 

But he did. 

White leather gloves gripped at her shoulders, her skin rejoicing at their touch, and spun her around to face him, bringing her face to face with his most vexed expression. Her heart leapt up into her throat as his fingers deftly played with the lace ties at the front of her chest and pulled, parting the soft fabric to reveal her breasts, nipples peaking in response to the rush of cold air. 

The Warrior of Light gazed downwards and closed her eyes, unable to meet his gaze. Emet-Selch's hands returned to her shoulders, and pushed at the fabric, letting the gown to fall from her shoulders to the floor. The air felt abnormally cold, and she felt her skin stiffen, gooseflesh rising along her arms.

"Tch."

She hung her head.

_Shame on you_.

He could see everything. Everything she had hidden from the rest of the world beneath her clothes was now bared to him, her enemy, at her utterly debased request, all while he remained fully dressed. He could see the subtle ripple of muscle and sinew shifting beneath her skin as she swallowed and fidgeted nervously. He could see the array of tiny bumps that now littered her arms and legs. He could see the need dripping between her legs.

She shuddered, desiring nothing more than to sink in on herself and hide her shame. Never before had she felt so _vulnerable._ If he desired, he could've driven a dagger into her stomach and killed her, and with how twisted her insides felt it would have been a mercy.

The Warrior of Light closed her eyes, listening to the sound of their breathing in yet another attempt to control herself. Hers still shaky, uncertain. His still calm, collected.

She glanced up at him slowly, and felt herself melt when his gaze shifted from her body back to her eyes, the need in her stomach twisting violently.

_Please..._

"Use me.." she breathed, so quietly she was unsure if he had heard her.

But he had.

Emet-Selch's hands pressed down on her shoulders, causing her knees to buckle, bidding her into a kneel before him. He stepped forward, bringing himself directly in front of her, and tilted his chin up so he was gazing at her down his nose. She felt her cheeks heat again, a testament to her shame, and closed her eyes to avoid his gaze. She felt her need pooling in her stomach, between her legs, and fought the urge to rub her thighs together in a desperate attempt to soothe the sensation. As if aware of her urges, Emet-Selch shifted his foot to rest between her legs, making it such that, even if she chose, she wouldn't be able to bring her thighs together. 

The Warrior of Light opened her eyes again, and looked up at the figure towering over her. She knew not how it was possible but the disdain, the disgust, she read on his face sent a thrill through her body, causing her to visibly shudder despite her best attempts to stop it. The pang ran up her spine and back down again, spiking in the pit of her stomach, heightening her already painful need.

"Please," she begged again, her voice cracking, echoing in her head. It no longer sounded like her. It no longer sounded like the strong, sure voice of the Warrior of Light. It sounded like someone who had been beaten and broken, brought to their knees in torment. But that's what she had become, had she not? The thought of it sent such heat coursing through her veins that she welcomed it, electing to speak again.

"Please..."

As the words left her lips they sent a jolt through her body and she shuddered again, placing her palms on her thighs and squeezing in an attempt to control the shivers.

"You can do better than that."

His voice dripped with amusement and disgust both, and it shattered her. Of course he would be amused at the one he hated so much _begging_ for him. The words clung to her ears like honey and echoed over and over through her head. It felt as though the world were falling to pieces around her and all that existed was him, and her need for him. 

"Please.. Emet-Selch... please use me."

"No."

_No?_ The word looped over in her head, and panic rose in her chest. Had he stripped her just to humiliate her? To laugh at her pitiful state and then leave? No.. she had come this far, she couldn't let him go after seeing her like... like _this._ But what was she supposed to do if he did? How would she stop him?

"You are nothing more than a needy little whore, as you have so evidently shown me yourself. Address yourself as such."

The amusement had faded, replaced with disdain. And yet relief flooded her veins, though her heart still pounded angrily in her chest. She thought carefully over what he said, sparks shooting through her body as she walked over the words that his sweet voice had spoken. Even just re-imagining those words sent such a startling wave of desire through her that she played them back over and over, indulging herself for a few moments. 

"Well?"

He grew impatient. She opened her mouth.

And not a sound left her lips.

Emet-Selch raised an eyebrow.

"I-..... P-... Mmh......"

She breathed, mind racing as she tried to understand her sudden inability to speak. It felt as though her need had paralyzed her.

"How utterly disappointing. Did just listening to my voice send you so far into that abyss that you've lost the ability to speak?"

The Warrior of Light felt her sanity start to crumble.

"Please!" The cry clawed its way from her lips like that of a broken woman. "Please, Emet-Selch, please use this needy little whore."

A smile played on his lips.

"The vaunted Warrior of Light, a filthy, needy, mess, on her knees, begging me to use her."

He knelt forward, bringing his face inches from hers, his lips brushing against her ear.

"I must confess, I never thought I'd see you behave in such an utterly depraved manner."

She felt the last of her sanity shatter as the leather gloves plopped to the floor in front of her, his warm hand curling into her hair, tugging at her scalp. Through a haze she saw his free hand pulling at his robes, shifting them so as to free himself. She saw him working over his length a few times before the hand on her scalp tugged, bringing her forward.

"Open."

And she obeyed, her mouth hungrily welcoming the invasion, tongue rolling in a vulgar manner around the head, over the shaft as Emet-Selch pulled and pushed at her scalp a few times, working her over himself so that she took the entirety of his length into her throat. Soft, muffled gags escaped from around his length, and she savored them, wallowing in the opportunity to serve him even at the cost of her ability to breathe.

As her breath ran out she glanced up at him, brows arching, her gaze meeting his and pleading for momentary respite. Emet gazed back, lips curled into a smile, the palm on the back of her head holding steadily.

"What's wrong? You can't breathe?"

Emet practically leered at her as tears welled up in her eyes as she continued to gag and struggle for breath, his hand maintaining its firm grasp on her scalp for a few more moments before finally letting up, allowing her to slide back off him to cough and gasp, before promptly tugging on her hair again and returning her mouth to his length, continuing to ease her over himself.

When his ministrations eased up, his hands no longer guiding her head but sitting on it instead, the Warrior of Light continued to devour him hungrily, intoxicated on his scent and sweet taste. She ran her tongue up along the base of his shaft and around the head, before taking in as much of him as possible, choking and gagging on his length as her own desire dripped between her legs, making a mess on the floor. Her hands found their way up to his robes and grasped at them, hungrily pulling him towards her, grateful that he would deign to use, to touch, one as filthy as her. 

Emet-Selch's hands wandered along her head, playing with her tangled locks and occasionally pushing down to keep her on his length for a few seconds longer than she deemed fit, and she reveled in his use of her, every second where she gasped for air sending thrills of desire through her body. She wallowed in pleasure as each push pressed his skin up against her forehead, his inebriating scent consuming her senses as she basked mindlessly in her depravity. The heat in her stomach, between her legs, had grown so torturous, and she found herself unwittingly shifting her hand from the Ascian's robes to her thighs, inching it ever closer to her need.

_Just a touch._

"No."

She froze.

"Do you ache so dearly that you can not focus on the task in front of you? You asked me so nicely to use you, it would not do to distract yourself."

A cry tore from her throat in protest as Emet-Selch resumed tugging on her hair to work her over his length, her hand grasping at her thigh in an attempt to control her frenzied yearning.

As she licked fervently at his length, Emet-Selch stepped forward, pressing the back of her head up against the wall and bringing his leg further up between her parted thighs. The Warrior of Light squeaked despite herself as the intrusion between her legs brushed up against her and Emet-Selch's pace quickened, his hands shifting to the sides of her head to keep her face fixed forward. 

His fingers brushed over her ears unintentionally as he thrust frantically into her throat, muffled gags and gasps escaping her lips, nails digging into his robes and her thigh both as he pressed up against her, his grip on her head tightening as he emptied himself at the back of her throat. The Warrior of Light balled her fists to suppress her need to cough as she drank hungrily, eager to consume all he had to give her. 

"How utterly disgusting, you're making a mess of my shoes."

Emet-Selch relaxed his grip and pulled backwards, allowing himself to slide out of her lulling mouth, soft pants and saliva escaping from her lips and falling to her thighs. She glanced down and noticed she had unwittingly pressed up against the intrusion between her thighs. Emet-Selch took a step backwards and the Warrior of Light observed that her lust had spread over a significant portion of the Ascian's shoes. She whimpered softly as a sort of apology, once again unable to find her words. 

"Tell me, did you notice yourself grinding against me like the pathetic animal you are?"

She hadn't. She whined again, cheeks heating, and hung her head in shame, grip on his robes loosening.

"Well, I gave you what you asked for so sweetly, do you have anything you'd like to say to me?"

She shivered, mind cast back to the last time she heard him use those words. _A word of thanks, perhaps?_

"T-Thank you.."

"Oh come on, did you learn nothing from your begging? Be specific."

Her grasp tightened again, her free hand shifting from her thigh back to his robes to join the other.

She hung her head. 

"Thank you.. f-for using this needy whore."

"Look at me when you say it."

Her body quivered, and she flexed her fingers, forcing herself to release the grip on his robes and bring her hands down to her thighs. She placed her palms firmly against her legs, and willed herself to look up, her insides melting when she met his scornful gaze.

"Thank you for using this needy whore, Emet-Selch." The words whimpered out of her mouth, barely above a whisper.

The amused smile played on his lips again, and her stomach twisted violently, a cry of desperation escaping her lips despite herself.

Emet-Selch chuckled, his hand snaking down her face to her jaw, where he placed the tips of his index and middle finger square beneath her chin, and pushed upwards, forcing her to maintain his gaze.

"Now, I want you to tell me what you want, as your cries suggest that being _used_ is not _all_ that you desire."

A whine escaped from her lips in protest.

_Please no, I can't ask for that._

His hand shifted, thumb and forefinger making their way under her jaw and pulling upwards, forcing her to stand. Legs nearly giving way beneath her, Emet-Selch pressed her back up against the wall and she shivered at how icy it felt against her skin, his hand sliding to her thighs and beginning to caress her skin. Gooseflesh rising in the wake of his touch, his fingers feathered up along her inner thigh, and inched ever closer to her sex, only to shy away just as it was about to touch it.

She whined. 

"Use your words." He murmured, his finger along the crease between her pelvis and her thigh, shifting closer to her need, only to move away just shy of it, sending the heat within her roaring.

A wail broke from her throat. "Please, by the Gods, _please_."

Emet was silent, his fingers continuing to trace, inching ever closer and shying away over and over. The Warrior of Light felt as though she were coming apart at the seams, every part of her begging for the mercy of being touched. She felt as though she would go insane if he kept this up.

"Touch me.."

The words left her lips barely above a whisper, and she wasn't sure he would hear it, but she found herself unable to repeat the request, her voice still lost.

Emet-Selch made no notion to suggest he had heard her words as his fingers trailed up the inside of her thigh again, and she bit her tongue, her back arching to meet his touch, pleading for mercy from his endless torment. She nearly cried out in relief when his cool fingers gently pressed up against her wetness, trailing along the outside, then prying along the inside of the folds of skin.

"Just as I would expect from one so lowly. So wretchedly aroused by being used for another's pleasure, no better than an animal in heat."

A moan broke from her lips and she shuddered, his words sending the gnawing need inside her mad with lust.

"And by my mere words too, no less."

Emet-Selch's cool fingers pushed up into her and she cried out softly, grateful he deigned to touch one as sullied as her, as he pressed up against her insides, rubbing at her exquisitely. His thumb rolled around her clit, causing her to shiver beneath his touch. His free hand shifted from its grip around her neck to her breast, toying with the mottled flesh at its center, his lips brushing against her ear. She shuddered at the motions the intrusion inside her made, a second finger slipping in to join the first.

"Tell me, does listening to my voice make you wet? Does it turn you on to hear me talk about how _filthy_ you are?"

She groaned, legs quivering, threatening to give way beneath her.

"Does it arouse you to look me in the eye and see how _disgusted_ I am by you? To know that you are so _inadequate_ and so wholly below me?"

She moaned, turning her head to gaze at his disdainful eyes, desire pooling in her stomach. His gaze had her mind reeling, sanity melting.

"Tell me."

She breathed, pleasured gasps escaping her lips as the fingers within her twisted and turned, pressing up against her walls and reaching far into her. She opened her mouth to speak, only to find herself still unable to form coherent words, and so she elected to nod instead, soft whines and whimpers still leaving her throat.

"But you already know I knew the answer, didn't you."

Emet-Selch pressed his fingers up against her firmly, rolling and rubbing them steadily over the areas that seemed to elicit the most reaction as the Warrior of Light moaned softly.

"You want to hear me tell you that I want to fuck you, to bury my cock into you and use you, so violently that you can no longer stand. That's the kind of thing a needy thing like you wants to hear. " 

The words echoed in her ears and sent her reeling, back arching with desperation.

_Yes, by the Gods, please._

"Do you really think yourself worthy of having my cock in you?"

Her legs quivered and bowed, and she reached out, hands searching, grasping, for him.

Emet-Selch pulled his fingers out of her to a broken cry of protest, his hand returning to her scalp and yanking, pulling her from her position against the wall and throwing her onto the bed. She watched as he wrapped his hands around her ankles and pulled downwards, bringing her to the edge of the bed and spreading her legs before him, baring the extent of her necessity to him. The Warrior of Light brought her hands to her face, attempting to cover up her humiliation, only for Emet to firmly grip her wrists and pin them above her head.

His free hand ran along his length again, this time bringing his cock to her wetness and pressing up against it gently, rubbing the base of his shaft along her sex.

The Warrior of Light moaned softly, bucking her hips despite herself, and tried to shift herself so that the next motion would enter her, but the Ascian skillfully kept her pinned in the same position, continuing to rub himself along her wetness. He gently pried her open with his head, earning a gasp from her, only to retract and resume rubbing himself agonisingly slowly along her. She cried out in complaint, pushing against the grip that kept her pinned to the bed. And then Emet repeated the same motion again, parting her just an inch, only to pull away and resume his merciless torment. She mewled beneath his touch, hips swaying and toes curling in anguish. And he repeated it again, and again... and again...

Her nerves felt broken, hot and cold all at once, muscles twitching with need and exhaustion both, as if she'd been dearly overworked. Every time he entered her it felt like bliss, only for it to be taken away again, leaving every part of her tingling, little pin pricks of desire consuming her consciousness. If he kept this up she was certain she'd truly lose her mind. 

He pushed up against her, the head of his cock parting her again, momentary euphoria... and then he pulled out. A broken, wretched, wail tore from her throat as she pushed against the unrelenting hand that restrained her.

"Beg. Beg for it. Beg _me_."

And without hesitance she did. The pleas of a broken woman erupted from her throat as though she were begging for her life, for her sanity to be restored in the only way she, in this moment, knew. She struggled ruthlessly against his grip, howls and cries of utter despair, of agony, severed from her lips, only for Emet-Selch to thrust and finally, mercifully, sheathe himself completely within her, earning another cry, this time relieved and dripping with pleasure.

The hand that pinned her wrists to the bed let up, moving to join the other and proceeding to wrap both around her neck. The Warrior of Light's muscles twitched with overexertion, her arms limp above her head as she reveled in the delectable sensation of the Ascian finally parting her, filling her so very completely.

She moaned as he pulled outwards slowly, fearing for a moment he would steal from her this pleasure too, and return to his teasing, though mercifully he did not, stopping just before his head escaped her. She opened her eyes as he slowly pushed himself back into her, and luxuriated in his disdainful gaze, his golden eyes boring into hers.

As he pulled out again, Emet-Selch brought his face towards hers, his breath washing over her face, hot and heavy. 

"You are just a sullied, needy hole for me to use. Don't ever forget that."

And as his words tore through her, sending the fire of her desire roaring, he thrust into her violently, hands squeezing gently at her neck, though not enough to cut off her breathing. 

The Warrior of Light cried out as he thrust into her over and over, relishing in the heat that stemmed from his ministrations. Her arms grasped limply at the fur that lined the neck of the Ascian's robes, pulling and bringing him towards her hungrily, drinking in his soft, labored expression and golden eyes.

"Thank you for using this dirty, needy, hole," she echoed, the words sending a thrill up her spine as she spoke them, not realising that Emet had not instructed her to thank him this time but that the words had escaped her lips of her own volition instead. 

The amused smirk played on his lips again as his thrusts grew more fervent, loud moans escaping her lips every time he forced himself into her. He shifted a hand from the Warrior of Light's neck to her sex, pressing his thumb up against the bundle of nerves and rolling his finger over it as he continued to thrust, causing her to writhe in immense pleasure below him, drawing a cacophony of whines and moans from her tongue.

As his pace quickened, so too did her breaths, her grip on his robes tightening, pulling him towards her. 

"Is the revered Warrior of Light going to cum from being used? From being fucked by an _Ascian_?" 

Her eyes opened in response to the question, wild, ravaged, her muscles shaking. And then she came, her orgasm crashing down on her, every inch of her twitching as she convulsed around the Ascian, all while he too, buried himself within her, toes curling in response to the rise in tension brought about by her convulsing. As her muscles slowly relaxed, the Ascian emptied himself within her, staying within her for a few moments before slowly pulling out, a mixture of her need and his essence now spilling from her.

The Warrior of Light shivered now, her skin abruptly becoming abnormally cold. She curled in on herself, watching as the Ascian picked up her robes from the floor and expertly tossed them to her so that they just covered her shame. She lay still for a few moments, allowing her senses to stabilise and return, only for shame and humiliation to wash over her as a tide, cheeks heating as she thought about what she had just done, and all that she had said.

"G-Go."

Emet glanced at her, and the amused smile played on his lips. She observed that he had already cleaned and covered himself up, though how she knew not. And then he was gone, black shadowy tendrils fading from existence where he once stood.

She turned her head towards the bed and closed her eyes, burying herself in her shame. She could still smell him, his scent lingering on her bed sheets, and feel him, his essence spilling out of her, making a mess on the sheets. She wanted him back, to be held within his arms as she held him, and the thought of it had the heat rushing to her cheeks.

_What have I done_?

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... was NOT meant to have a second chapter, but I guess Im a glutton for humiliation and degradation so one happened.
> 
> How Emet treats/degrades the WoL in this chapter is a lot more aggressive, so Ive updated the tags and added some extra CW below. Please be mindful of them going into it, and let me know if I've missed anything!  
> If you enjoyed the last chapter this one might still be a jump/a bit much in comparison so please keep that in mind!
> 
> CW: Very rough oral, rough sex, throat bulge/deepthroat, risky public sex, mentions of impregnation, misleading statements/lying  
> All previous CW from the last chapter apply as well.
> 
> No beta.
> 
> Enjoy~

The Warrior of Light fidgeted furiously as she stood atop the high walkways, watching over the Crystarium as she waited. Would he actually come? It had already been quite some time since her party had left the Occular to go about their separate ways. She had asked him, just before leaving, if he'd meet her on the rails above the Musica Markets, her silly desires ruling her actions despite her better judgement. 

Once had been enough, she told herself. A single foolish tryst where she put herself at his mercy and asked for such...  _ shameful _ things. Another time would be to invite too much risk. And yet, she could not stop thinking over it. Laying alone at night thinking about the things he had said to her,  _ done to her _ , had her pining with need, desirous of his touch, of his voice, his sickened gaze all over again.

Whenever she saw him her breath caught in her throat. Granted, she had already been in such a state before last time, but now her need had grown far worse. She knew she should have never done anything to begin with, but alas, it was too late for that. And yet here she was, inviting more of the same. More that would possibly prove to make her suffering even worse. 

Gods she was such a fool. She cursed herself. What was she to do if one of the Scions found out? Or the Exarch? She would never be able to face them again. Laying with an Ascian in secret, letting him treat the Warrior of Light like a common whore.. It was utterly deplorable.

...

_ She couldn't help but desire more. _

The Warrior huffed in her frustration, bending her waist against the rail and gazing down at the people bustling among the markets. So many busy people, all of them thankful to her. If she was found doing things with their enemy, what would happen to them? What would they think if rumors spread?

No, she had to go home. 

She wrung her hands together and stood up straight, inhaling in an attempt to soothe the anxiety in her stomach, before turning to walk home.

"You called?"

"Ah-"

She spun around to see Emet sauntering along the walkway towards her, his gait hunched and lazy like usual, though his eyes glinted with devilry.

"Whatever could you want with me?"

The Warrior of Light opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, furrowing her brows. She couldn't do this, not again. Once was humiliating enough, and the more she engaged in this the more likely the Scions, or the Exarch, were to find out. She had decided she wouldn't do this. She was going home!

"Nothing!" she said, her voice wavering slightly as she turned back on her heel. "I sorted it out myself, I don't need you anymore."

She bit her lip, hoping the Ascian hadn't noticed the uncertainty in her voice, and took a step forward, only for a hand to grasp around her wrist and yank her backwards, pulling her body back up against the Ascian.

"Let's try that again, my dear," Emet said, his palm cupping her neck and then her jaw, tilting her head back to meet her gaze. "What do you want? And  _ do _ be honest with yourself this time."

"Ah-"

Her eyes screwed shut as Emet's hand trailed from her wrist to her waist, and pulled her flush against his body, his hardness pressing into her back and causing the need she had worked so hard to suppress to soar.

"Look at me," he murmured, and she willed her eyes to open, unable to close her eyes again once they met his.

"I-I want..."

She swam in his eyes, trying and failing to get the words to leave her mouth as heat rose to her cheeks. The battle she fought with herself was quickly coming to an end. 

_ I want to go home. _

No, it was a blatant lie. The  _ sane _ part of her wanted that. Every other ilm did not.

_ I want to be used again. _

"Yes? Use your words, my dear."

"L-Last time..."

Emet sighed, his exhale long and slow. "Must I do everything for you?"

The Ascian brought his lips to her neck and planted a slow trail of kisses from her collarbone to her jaw, up to the lobe of her ear. Beneath his touch the Warrior of Light writhed and gasped, her skin prickling beneath each tender peck.

"Must I even tell you what  _ you _ want?"

She could barely even admit it to herself.

"Ahh.. I.. I can't do this..." she murmured, though the weak attempt at convincing herself to tear away amounted to naught as she leant into his touch.

"You want me to use you, isn't that right?" Emet whispered through his teeth as he pressed his nose into her scalp and inhaled sharply, ignoring her weak attempt at convincing herself otherwise. "Just like last time."

"I.. y-yes..."

"To be put in your place.. on your knees before me."

She practically wilted in his grasp at his words, her desire clawing at the inside of her chest, swiftly casting aside the rational part of her mind and filling her with insatiable hunger. Emet's grasp around her waist loosened, plucking her off him and swiftly spinning her to face him.

"Such a touch starved creature."

His thumb brushed gently along her cheek bone, leather dragging at the skin. His eyes flashed with pity for a moment, before growing serious.

"Open."

With a gasp she parted her lips ever so slightly, and Emet brought his gloved hand to his lips, teeth gripping at the edge and pulling it from his hand as she watched, her eyes blown wide with want and lust. He took her jaw in his hand and rolled his thumb over her trembling lower lip, then slowly, his eyes glancing down his nose to where he held her chin, slipped his index finger through her lips

and along her tongue to the back of her mouth, causing her to gag and screw her eyes shut.

"Ah-ah," he chided. "Eyes on me."

Another soft retch and she forced them open, his gaze having shifted from her lips to her eyes, watching as tears pooled at the edge of her waterline, threatening to spill. Her breathe came out in soft, warm puffs around his finger, her cheeks flushing as torturous heat built in her stomach. 

Emet pulled his finger away from her throat, running the pad of his finger over the tip of her tongue as if feeling the bumps along its length, before he slowly slid it back in, this time joined by his middle finger, pushing into her throat as she tilted her head back to make way for him.

Another soft gag. Her brows knitted and he smirked, sending her body pining with need. His fingers still twisting into her throat, he brought his lips to her ear and exhaled, his breathe sending her skin bristling.

"I want my cock as deep in your throat as it will go, do you understand?"

The excitement in her stomach twisted furiously, and in response she only moaned over his finger, the wet sound of gagging following after as the Ascian chuckled in amusement, sliding his fingers from her mouth, now covered in her saliva.

"Kneel."

The Warrior of Light gazed around anxiously, looking down at the markets from their place on the rails. So many people walked around, buying things for their meals, their clothes, their weaponry... Any one of them could just glance up and see the Warrior of Light consorting with an Ascian, and the idea of that alone scared her. But to be seen kneeling before him...

"Ah... but.. here...there's.. people..."

"I don't recall asking you a question."

The heat rose to her cheeks in tandem with fear in her chest, brought about by the sudden change in the Ascian's voice.

"B-but... there's so many people and-"

"But there's so many people," Emet mocked, his expression darkening as he stepped back into her, pressing his knee up between her legs and trailing his hand up her chest to her chin, pinching her jaw between his thumb and forefinger and tilting her head so her gaze met his.

"Did you just say no?"

"I-- no, I--"

"It wasn't a suggestion, my dear. On your knees."

He didn't have to ask again. The need clawing inside of her stripped her of her strength, and she shrank to the floor into a kneel before the other, her hands clinging to his robes in a last ditch attempt to keep herself from completely falling to the floor.

As she did so, the Ascian's fingers deftly worked at his robes, freeing himself from his confines and bringing his cock, already having grown hard, ilms from her face. For a few moments her gaze flitted back and forth between it and him with wide doe eyes, the Warrior finding herself near unable to move.

"Use your mouth."

"Ah.. y-yes.."

"And learn to address your master properly."

The Warrior of Light took him in her trembling hand, opening her mouth and rolling her tongue meekly around where the tip met the shaft, before taking in as much of him as she could. When it wasn't enough, she felt the Ascian's hands press on the back of her head as he pushed himself into her, causing her to heave.

He pressed relentlessly until her jaw and throat popped slightly, allowing him to push past her mouth into her throat, the base of his cock pressing up against her lips and his pelvis against her face as her eyes widened and tears began to well up behind her eyes again. She glanced up at him, her brows knitting as she struggled not to gag.

"That's it," he murmured, mirth playing in his eyes. His thumb stroked softly over her cheekbone, moving to pinch her nose as he savored her struggling expression, her head pushing back against his hand with each retch. "Take all of me in, like the hungry little thing you are. I  _ know _ you enjoy being unable to breathe."

As she began to gag with more frequency, the tears now spilling over her cheeks unwittingly, he pulled out for a moment, allowing her to gasp for a few short breaths before pulling her back against him and pressing his length into her throat again. His hand wrapped under her chin, and he growled when he felt her throat shift, bulging to accommodate his length.

She felt his muscles tense beneath his robes as his hand trailed lower, fingers wrapping around her neck and squeezing, causing her to tighten around him, coughing and spluttering as her insides liquefied.

"You look so pretty on your knees with my cock down your impertinent throat... tearing up, drooling, struggling."

She gagged slightly, her eyes tearing up again, brows knitting as she swam in his vexed gaze.

"Use your tongue, go on. Do your job, it's the only thing you're good at."

She rolled her tongue gently, causing the Ascian to scoff.

"No, stick it out and lick."

And she tried, only to heave violently every time she stretched her tongue outward, the Ascian laughing as she struggled on his length for a few moments trying to do as she was told, gagging and retching before he pulled her off him.

"Useless, that's what you are," He murmured, as he swiftly pulled her back onto his cock mid cough, forcing his length all the way back into her throat. "Can't even use your tongue for it's designed purpose, instead using it to retort back about how many people there are here, thinking that's a valid excuse not to serve me."

He pulled her off him and shoved her back on again, pulling her to the base and pinching her nose for a few moments as she choked and sputtered on his cock, her eyes looking up at him, pleading. Even as her lungs burned for air, her body heaving, struggling to free herself of the invasion in her throat, heat ran rampant through her body, driving her delirious with desire.

"You can't breathe again? Not my problem. Once you learn to use your tongue as I asked - once you make me cum - you'll get to breathe."

Her eyes widened in fear, and she resumed her struggle with newfound fervor, heaving and gagging violently each time she tried to stretch her tongue out and roll it along the base of his length, the Ascian laughing as each pathetic attempt ended in failure. As she spluttered and coughed and gagged, strings of saliva and drool oozed from where the base of his cock pressed up against her lips, spilling to the floor below them. 

Stars danced along her vision as she struggled for breath, unconsciousness threatening to take her. Through the intrusion in her mouth she screamed as best she could, pressing backwards on the hand that held her to his crotch. Eventually the Ascian sighed, and pulled her off him, eyes dripping with disdain.

"What a waste you are. I should just keep my cock in your mouth until you pass out completely."

She felt a thrill bolt through her body at the idea, imagining her eyes fluttering as her lips wrapped around him, her head pushing against his grip in desperation for a few moments before her head lulled and drool spilled unwittingly from her lips, her eyes slipping closed.

"But a filthy thing like you would probably  _ like _ that, wouldn't you?"

She moaned long and low, her lips still parted, drool falling from between them. The heat in her abdomen was growing unbearable, and her hand shifted between her thighs to soothe the ache, only for Emet to yank her head backwards, bringing her back into a delightful arch.

"Did I  _ say _ you could touch yourself? How impatient, and disrespectful, you haven't finished pleasuring  _ me _ ."

She writhed at his words, shrinking when his hand left her head. The need between her legs responded to every single word that left his lips, growing torturous, and she practically shuddered.

"Tch, such a filthy thing... To get aroused at being labelled what you are. Impatient, impertinent, impudent. Suck."

She put her mouth around his length again and began to bob, pausing when her gagging became too much and she had to catch her breathe, only for Emet's hand to curl into her scalp again furiously.

"Did I say you could stop?"

She shook her head and whined, slowly resuming her motions.

With a sigh, Emet pulled her off him.

"Worthless. Must I do everything for you?"

Another pitiful whine, and he stuffed his cock back into her mouth, using his grip on her scalp to work her over his length more aggressively, speeding up as he felt the need within him come to a head.

"I'm going to cum, and you're going to swallow everything I have to give you like the good, thirsty little whore you are."

She moaned as he sheathed himself into her and emptied, filling her mouth with warm, sticky fluid as she continued to gag on his length, struggling to swallow with the invasion in her throat.

When he pulled from her, she retched a few times as she swallowed what remained.

"Open. Let me see if you can obey at least  _ this _ simple instruction."

She obeyed, opening her mouth for the Ascian to observe that she had indeed swallowed all he had to give her. She shuddered as she thought back to his words.  _ Like the good, thirsty little whore you are. _

"Very good!" He said with mock praise as he gazed into her mouth. "And what do we say?"

"T-Thank you.. m..master..."

His eyes lit up at her proper address.

"Not quite. You are to say, 'Thank you master, for cumming in my whore mouth,' can you say that for me?"

The thought of saying such debasing things had her fingers digging into her thighs, the need between her legs pining. She was practically on the edge from his words alone, and he knew.

"Little slut, going to cum without being touched are you? How deplorable."

She panted out a series of moans, letting her head hang and her nails dig into her thighs as she regained what semblance of composition she had left.

"Hmm.. Have you lost your voice again?" he mocked, taking her hair in his fist and tugging her head back up to look at him. "Need me to speak your words for you?" 

She opened her mouth, and after a few pants, each of them a failure at spitting the words out, she managed to stutter out that which she was asked, each syllable driving her wild with lust.

"Thank you, master.. for cumming in my whore mouth."

"Such a good girl you are," Emet murmured with mirth, the infantilising tone dripping from his words. "Turn around and present yourself, so that I can see just how filthy you really are."

She mewled, writhing for a few moments as she wallowed in her desire, but obeyed, her need rapturous and prickling as she turned and pressed her cheek flush against the cool metal floor, lifting her rear into the air to bare herself and the shameful extent of her need to him.

Emet prodded at the thin fabric covering her need, sending fireworks of pleasure through her body, and laughed.

"Goodness you have soaked through these, we'll have to remove them."

And with a snap of her fingers, the Warrior of Light found herself naked, the cool air bringing to her attention  _ just how wet _ she actually was between her legs. She opened her mouth to say something, to complain about being naked in such a public place, where one could merely glance up and see her, but thought better of it.

"To think the Warrior of Light gets off on being put in her place in such a humiliating manner.."

Without pause, Emet plunged a finger into her, causing her to cry out before she covered her mouth with her palm, biting her tongue as he began to pump into her viciously, a second finger sliding in to join the first and then a third, she presumed from his other hand, pressing up and rolling on her clit, muffled cries of pleasure breaking through where her hand covered her mouth.

"What a stupid whore, getting  _ so utterly wet _ even though I haven't touched you."

He pulled his fingers from her sex and brought them next to her face where it pressed against the floor.

"Look at this, you've made a filthy mess of my fingers in no more than a few seconds."

He pried her arm away from her face, pinning it to her back, and pressed his slick soaked fingers to her lips.

"Clean your filth off me, whore."

She opened her lips to suck on his fingers, the Ascian swiftly pressing them back into her throat and causing her to gag as she reveled in how he snarled at her with every address, the aggression and disgust in his voice causing her need to twitch as she imagined it over and over. As soon as his fingers had left her mouth, she begged him for more.

"Please stick your fingers in this needy little girl, master."

"Tch, I just did, and I just had these fingers cleaned of your filth too."

She whined in protest but he obliged, promptly sliding his two fingers into her and resuming the vicious pumping and rolling on her clit as she bit her tongue to try and muffle the squeaks that escaped her throat.

And then the fingers were gone and swiftly replaced by his cock with a single harsh thrust, sheathing himself into her suddenly and thrusting violently, her hands still pinned to her back as the Ascian tugged on her hair and brought his palm to her mouth, muffling the heady moans she failed to silence.

"Filthy slut," he growled as his thighs slapped against her rear. 

She moaned and whined, rolling her hips back into him with each thrust, her moan increasing in pitch whenever he just brushed up against her swollen clit. Her insides felt hot and twisted, her skin littered in gooseflesh in the open air. She wanted nothing more than to be fucked roughly like an animal, and he gave it to her, viciously ramming into her over and over.

"Cum for me, you whore," Emet growled, his hand letting go of it's grip on her wrists and moving to her front, pinching roughly at her nipples, causing pangs of pain and pleasure to course through her body.

"Cum for me!"

And at the growling in her ear she did, her body twitching violently as she moaned long and low through the hand cupped over her mouth, the Ascian burying himself into her over and over as she constricted deliciously around him.

"I'm going to fucking impregnate you with a bastard child you whore," he snarled. "What would your precious Scions think? The Warrior of Light swelling and giving birth to a Garlean prince."

He leant over her, bringing his lips to her ear, breathing erratic as she quivered, need building in her abdomen again.

"How would you explain that away?"

And with a long moan she came undone again, twitching against his length as she trembled beneath him.

"My, what a filthy slut, did that arouse you? The idea of being filled with my seed and being made to carry my child to term?"

Her breathing came out in short stuttered breaths, limbs threatening to give way below her.

"Well?"

She gave a dazed nod, and Emet's hands slid to her hips, fixing her in place as she trembled. With a growl he sheathed himself completely within her and began to twitch, unloading as his own orgasm came about. Even as she struggled to hold herself upright she felt heat pooling within her as each twitch of his cock filled her with thick strands of cum.

As his twitching tapered off, the pair of them fell, laying against the cold metal of the rail floor for a few moments, panting, before Emet pried himself slowly out of the other and trailed a hand along her back as she shivered.

"Are you okay?" he murmured quietly as she turned onto her back, her body beginning to shake as she curled into him.

"Y.. Yes.. I.. I think so.." she whispered, burying her face into his chest as he gently wrapped his arms over her.

He snapped his fingers, promptly reclothing her, and stayed like that for a while, holding her and stroking her back as she shivered into him, until she eventually sat up, her shivering slowing as she inhaled lengthily. 

"I... I'm okay now.."

"Can you even stand?"

She stood, slowly, shakily, relying on the rail for support, and nodded. Every ilm of her was screaming at her for what she'd just done. It was so wrong, so shameful, she should feel bad about it. And yet she was too exhausted to do little more than focus on getting back home.

Emet snapped his fingers and conjured a cup of water for her, and she drank from it readily, nodding her head silently in thanks. She did not understand why he yet remained, why he did not leave like last time, but she was grateful for his presence.

"I.. I think I can go back to the Pendants now."

Emet nodded. She needed rest, at the very least she was wise enough to see that.

"Um.. thank you.. I guess," she murmured, and then paled as realisation struck her, turning towards the Ascian and stammering. "D-did you actually impregnate me??"

Emet raised his brows and then smirked.

"No, my dear. I am an Ascian, we have our ways."

She nodded, too relieved to comment on the coy smile he wore, and turned, her gaze falling groggy again and beginning to saunter shakily towards the pendants.

"Get home quick, or you might leak through your clothes," he commented, amusement staining his tone. "And I recommend you take a nice warm bath, you're going to ache very dearly tomorrow."

She turned slightly and scowled at the Ascian before nodding once, turning to resume her shaky and now slightly more rushed walk home. Emet could have sworn he saw her hiding a smile as she turned back around.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want to scream about FFXIV fanfiction, Zenos, Emet-Selch, and anyone else, come join us at our discord server at [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/RHEBesD). We'd love to meet you ♥


End file.
